Living On The Inside
by Ivy-93
Summary: what happens when Kyo gets locked up and still hasn't told Tohru how he fells about her? Will he see her again, or will he go crazy? and what's with this nia girl saying that kyo promissed to marry her? surprise ending. R&R K&T and K&OC Enjoy!
1. the lock up

LIVING ON THE INSIDE

BY KYO-KUN93

**CHAPTER 1: THE LOCK UP**

**Hello everyone! Konnichiwa! This is my very first fanfic so… please don't hurt me! If I make a mistake, or the characters are out of character, please tell me. Well let's get on with the story.**

**---Chapter 1: The Lock Up—**

**'Why? Why can't I get you out of my mind? Tohru, Tohru, I LOVE YOU! Why couldn't I say it!' Kyo sitting at a kotatsu, starring at the wall, thinking about what he couldn't say in time.**

**A little recap, Kyo has now graduated from high school. And we all know that when Kyo graduates from high school, his dad and Akito are going to lock him up. **

**---Start flash back---**

**_It was a cloudy, gloomy day. The graduation just ended and everybody was getting refreshments. Kyo was standing with Tohru and trying to get out what he has been trying to say to her for so long. 'I love you, I love you, I love you! Why can't I just say it?' but whenever Kyo opened his mouth, nothing came out. "I can't believe what a gloomy day it is. But what a good turn out!" Tohru, trying to lighten up the mood, said. Then, out of nowhere, Kureno came up to Kyo. "Hello Kureno!" Tohru said. "Hello Tohru." answers Kureno. "Kyo, Akito is ready to go. You should say your good byes. We will be waiting for you in front of the school." Kyo nods his recognition, not trusting his mouth at a time like this. "Should I save some dinner for you?" Tohru, who has no clue what is going on, asks. "No" says Kyo. Who, on the other hand, does know what is happening. 'I will miss you a lot Tohru. The only regrets I have, is that I didn't tell you how I felt towards you. And that I didn't beat that dame Yuki!" _**

**---End flash back---**

**Tohru was sitting in her bed. 'What is this felling? This felling of loneliness? It all started when I realized Kyo had left. Does this mean that my feelings for Kyo have grown stronger?'**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

**"Tohru, can I come in?" Yuki asks her, opening her door just a tad. "Y-Yes! Please come in Yuki." Tohru, who had just been rudely awakened from her thoughts, answers. Yuki walks in and sits at the foot of Tohru's bed.**

**"I have noticed that you have been kind of down for the past week. Ever since you found out that Kyo would not be coming back. Is there a problem?" Yuki asks, truly wanting to know. **

**"Eh? Oh, no Yuki I'm fine."**

**"Tohru, if you need to talk I am always here. Shigure too. But I would not advise you talking to that perverted dog. No telling what he might say, or do." Yuki thinks hard on this, until Tohru speaks.**

**"No Yuki, I'm fine. Just kind of shocked that we graduated only a week ago." Says a lying Tohru.**

**"Yes, I am shocked and happy also."**

**"Tohru, my little flower, is dinner ready yet?" calls a hungry Shigure.**

**"No, not yet! Only a couple more minutes!" responds Tohru.**

**"Tohru, remember what I said." Says Yuki, getting up from Tohru's bed and walking out the door.**

**Kyo is still sitting and staring blankly at the wall. Until Akito comes in and sits in front of him.**

**"Are you alright? Akito asks with sneer in his voice. "You're not thinking of a way to get out are you? To go see your precious Tohru?"**

**Kyo is taken by surprise to hear Akito say that he knows how Kyo feels about Tohru. He jumps a little bit.**

**"Yes," snickers Akito, "I know you love Tohru."**

**---End of chappy 1---**

**Well what did you think of the first chapter? Sorry that it was so short, I didn't really have a lot of time. I will not even begin to think about the next chapter until I get 5 reviews! And I mean it! Oh, and for those who don't already know, I have only read to book #10, so if there is something that has occurred or whatever in a later book, I don't know about it. So please R&R! Bye!**

**Kyo-kun93**


	2. the unlocked room

Living on the Inside

Chapter 2

The unlocked room

By: Kyo-kun93 

Hey every body! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to switch schools and live with my mom! I have been very busy. Well, from this chappy on I will be having some special guests, my friends. And the first one you will get to know is, drum roll please. **you see kyo-kun93 with a top hat full of little pieces of paper. She puts her hand in and gets a piece of paper that has a name on it**. And the winner is… Jessica! 'Hey jess!' Hello kyo-kun darling! 'How are you jess darling?' I am good, u? 'Oh, I am wonderful! Well, here is the next chappy!'

--- Chappy 2: The Unlocked Room ---

Kyo stares blankly at Akito. _'How does he know? How!'_ Kyo thinks to himself. _'Shigure! I'm gonna kill you!'_

"Shigure you bastard! " Kyo yells at no one in particular.

"Yes?" Shigure pops his head in the doorway to Kyo's room.

"I'll kill you!" Kyo screams at Shigure. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yes, Kyo, we already have that figured out." Shigure replies blankly.

"Hey, how did you get in here? I thought that only Akito had the key to get here." Kyo has just now realized that Shigure is in the room that is supposed to be locked at all times. His room.

"Yes, well, the door was unlocked, and, I heard someone call my name. I thought that it was Akito, but I see I was mistaken. Well, I better go now, seeing as it wasn't Akito who called me." Shigure explained.

"Yes Shigure. You better go now. I fear that you are getting my monster very angery." Incurred Akito. Who, for reasons unknown, had been listening to the whole little dispute between Kyo and Shigure. And when Akito said that, Shigure looks at Kyo, who, just like Akito said, was red with anger at the one person he had, for some odd reason (I do know the reason, but I will not tell you until the end of the chappy! Hahahah!), confided his feelings towards Tohru in.

"Well, good bye. Akito, Kyo." Says Shigure, bowing in each of their directions.

"Good bye, Shigure." Says Akito.

"Yuki!" Tohru tries to catch up with a piece of paper in her hand. It was addressed to Kyo.

"Yes Tohru?" Yuki asks when she catches up. "What would you like?"

"Are you able to see Kyo? Without getting getting into trouble that is." Tohru asks.

"I don't know, I could ask. But I doubt that Akito would let me see him." Yuki answers.

"Oh, well, if you can, please give this letter to Kyo for me." Tohru gives Yuki the letter.

"Yes, I will try." Yuki stares into Tohru's big eyes. '_Why do I care so much for you? Why do I love to see you smile?' _Yuki thinks while never leaving Tohru"s eyes.

"Thank you so very much Yuki!" Tohru says excitedly, with a smile.

--- end of chappy 2---

well, here is another finished chapter. "What do you think Jessica? Do you like it?" "Yes I do kyo-kun." Now if you don't review when you read this fanfic, I will have my friends evil pixies come after you. Well, good-bye for now. And remember, REVIEW!

Kyo-kun93


	3. the letter

LIVING ON THE INSIDE

CHAPTER 3: THE LETTER

BY: KYO-KUN93

Hey everybody! I finally wrote the rest of my next chappy! Oh, and my friend this time will be… (See Kyo-kun pulling a piece of paper from her top hat.) oh, I forgot to tell you, some times their might be one of the characters from my fanfic, like now! Come on out, (!) KYO! (Kyo-kun starts to drool when Kyo comes through a door.)

Kyo: Where the heck am I? Who the hell are you?

Me: My name is Kyo-Kun, but you can call me Ivy, you are in my fanfic, and please not very much cursing in the author notes Kyo, you can save it for the story.

Kyo: Who says I curse? What is this stupid fanfic about? And, why the hell am I here?

Ivy: This fanfic is about you and Tohru when you get locked up after high school. And I picked your name out of a top hat. (Randomly. Maybe.)

Kyo: Oh. Hey, where is Tohru?

Ivy: She is still in the fanfic till I call her out. (By the way, for those who don't know me very well, I have the hugest crush on….. take a wild guess. My friends say i'm obssed) Well, that's all the time we have for now in this part of the author's notes. Kyo, will you do the honors of taking us into the chapter?

Kyo: What will you do if I don't?

Ivy: I will never let you get out of that little, tiny, non-Tohru, always unlocked (though whenever you try to open it, you can't) prison. Oh, and I will embarrass you in front of tons of your fans. (you see Ivy smiling menacinly)

Kyo: Oh, ok. Here's chapter 3!

-- Chappy 3 —

The next day, Yuki went to the Sohma Estate to try and give the note to Kyo.

"Kyo? Are you in there stupid cat?" Yuki says while opening the door (it was unlocked) that was supposed to hold Kyo for the rest of his life.

"Who wants to know?" Kyo asks. He doesn't really care if it was Akito or not. If it was, he would just tell him that he's in a bad mood and doesn't want to be bothered.

"Well, I can tell you haven't changed much, stupid cat." Yuki says while going inside.

"Yuki? What are you doing here? And how did you get in here? How's Tohru? If she's hurt –" Kyo was cut off. "In order of your questions, yes, I came to give you a letter, the door was unlocked, and Tohru is safe and not hurt. So here," Yuki gives Kyo the note

"Oh, thanks." Mumbles Kyo. Kyo opens the letter from Tohru and starts to read:

_Dear Kyo,_

_ How are you? I miss you a lot. I don't why but I keep thinking about you in that room. I think, don't get the wrong idea, but, I think I might love you. I just can't get you out of my head. I wish I could see you and give you this, but Akito won't let me even near the estate. For now, I'll see if Yuki can give it to you for me. I miss you a lot Kyo. Please, tell me how you are doing if Yuki can give this to you. I would really like to hear from you. This is all I can write for now._

_ Tohru_

Kyo was dumbfounded. 'Could she really love me?' he thought. "Did you read this rat?" Kyo asked.

"I most certainly did not, you stupid cat. It was addressed to you. And Tohru said to give it to you as soon as I could." Yuki answered. "So, I've done my part. What are you going to do now anyway?"

"I ain't tellin' you, you damn rat." Kyo said.

"Fine, I won't help you get out of this place." Yuki said. 'Why am I doing this for the cat? Oh yeah.' Yuki thought.

-- Start Flashback –

_When Yuki got home, Tohru was there waiting for him._

"_Yuki, I forgot to ask you if you could do me a favor, when you give Kyo the note." Tohru had said. Then, Tohru whispers something in Yuki's ear._

"_Oh, I will try Tohru, but I'm not sure Kyo will cooperate." Yuki says._

"_If you tell him I asked you to, he should cooperate. If he doesn't, then," Tohru says, she thinks about how she could get Kyo to cooperate._

"_Then tell him I will come over there and free him myself. That should work, and, I will if he doesn't." Tohru tells Yuki._

-- End Flashback –

"What did you say?" Kyo asks, not sure he heard right. "Did you just say that you'll help me get out of this place?"

"Yes, I did. Tohru asked me to." Yuki says.

"Tohru asked you to?"

"Yes, and she that if you didn't cooperate with me, that she will come here and free you herself."

"WHAT!" Kyo yells. "She wouldn't! _How_ could she!"

"She would. I don't know how, but she would" Yuki says.

-- End of Chappy 3 –

Ivy: Well, another chappy is done. I have already started on the 4th chappy, but only writing on paper. I will type it as soon as I get it written.

Kyo: Can I go now?

Ivy: NO! You can never go! I will hold you here forever! And Tohru will never see you again! (No matter how much I like the pairing kyo/tohru.) Well, I have to go. So, Kyo let's go out okay?

Kyo: Hell no you psycho! I want outta here! NO! Don't hurt me!

Ivy: I am sorry, we are having some technical difficulties, we can not get the right picture. Good bye. And again, we are terribly sorry for the difficulties. (You see Ivy banging Kyo over the head with one of the Fruits Basket books. It really can hurt if you know what you are doing.)

Kyo-kun93


	4. The taken life

Living On The Inside

By: Kyo-Kun93

(Every body sees Ivy and Kyo in a room with out any doors or windows. Just a light bulb, a desk, a chair, paper, pencil and pics of Kyo covering the walls.)

Ivy: Hello again everyone! I am so sorry that you had to wait this long!

Please forgive me!

Kyo: I don't forgive you! Why do I still have to be in here! Let me out! (Starts running around the room.) Hey, why are there so many pictures of me covering the walls of this place?

Ivy: You mean you haven't even noticed them until now?

Kyo: No, why?

Ivy: Oh, just wondering. I mean, you've been in here for what, a month or two?

Kyo: Yeah, so? I haven't really been able to notice anything in the dark. (The cat's eyes don't help him much in here.)

Ivy: Well I think we've spent enough time on the author notie thingies. Don't you agree my Kyo-kun?

Kyo: What did you just call me? Kyo-kun? Only Tohru can call me Kyo-kun! Don't you ever call me Kyo-kun! Never!

Ivy: Oh, sorry, someone's in a bad mood. All well. I think I know what to do. (Laughs menacingly, muahahahahahahahahahaha!) Well, on with the chapter.

Kyo: LET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM GOING CRAZY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME! NO! (Gets smacked with the Bat of Destruction, or BD.)

Ivy: Well, on with the chapter! And remember, review! Oh, and don't worry about the unconscious orange haired dude on my back, he is no ones responsibility but mine. **drools all over the floor**. All, well, see ya after the chappy!

-- Chapter 4: The Taken Life --

It's been two days since Yuki came, and no one, not even Akito, could has come to see him.

'Where's Akito? I hope he didn't find Yuki the other day." Kyo says to himself. "Wait, what am I worried about? It's the damn rat's fault for coming here anyway. Not that I care." Kyo thinks out loud.

"Hello, my little monster. How are you today? Good I hope." Kyo turns around and is met by Akito smiling wickedly.

"…" Kyo stares in shock. 'Speak of the devil. Literally.' Kyo thinks. "Akito, what do you want?" Kyo asks, while turning around to face the wall again.

"Can't I just come to see how my little monsters doing?" Akito asks.

"No, you always have something to tell me. So, what is it? Did you hurt somebody again?" Kyo says back, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, so you think you're smart do you? Well, tell me this, do you know how Yuki and Tohru are? Do you even know **where** they are?" Akito asks, still with his wicked smile.

Kyo looks in shock at Akito. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' Kyo asks himself.

"You heard me right, monster. Do you know where they are?" Akito says.

"What did you do to Tohru! You better not have hurt her or I'll-" Kyo starts getting mad. "Oh, don't worry, that little bitch is fine, for now." Akito cuts Kyo off.

"That's it, you bastard, you have troubled Tohru, me, and the rest of the family for far too long. You are going to die." Kyo says getting really, really mad.

"You think you can beat me? The head of this family? I see that little slut has clouded your mind and is taking you away from me. That will not be so for long." Akito says with a frown. He then starts to leave. Kyo on the other hand, snapped at the mention of Tohru being a bitch and is now angrier than black, BLACK Haru.

"Don't you EVER say that Tohru is a bitch. She is the nicest, prettiest, funniest, best person in the world compared to you! You BASTARD!" Kyo yells and gets up off the floor. Kyo runs at Akito, fists ready to fight.

"you still think you can beat me, my little monster? You will not touch me." But Akito was wrong. Kyo could touch him.

"Don't you – punch – EVER – punch – call her – punch – a bitch – punch - EVER – punch – AGAIN! – punch -. You are so despicable!" Kyo spats, punching Akito about every 3 seconds.

Then, miraculously, there was a pipe sticking out of the wall right behind Akito. 'It'll have to work' Kyo thinks to himself. He pushes Akito on the pipe and it pierces his stomach. Akito gasps and coughs up blood.

"That is for calling Tohru a slut." Kyo says to the now dead Akito.

'What was that?' Shigure asks himself. Shigure felt a tremor go through his body when Akito died.

'Huh? That was weird.' Hatori thinks to himself, also feeling the tremor.

'What…?' Yuki says to himself.

"What's wrong Sohma-kun? Are you all right?" Tohru asks. She didn't feel the tremor.

"What was that?" Momiji asks Kisa and Hiro. "Did you feel it too Hiro-kun?" Kisa asks Hiro. Hiro shakes his head yes. "How about you Momiji?" Momiji shakes his head yes also.

"Right, now that that's over with," Kyo says to himself. He then leaves the room with Akito's body on the ground. Surprisingly, the pipe disappeared after Akito died and his body fell to the ground in a heap.

Kyo runs through the Sohma main house and out the doors before anybody could catch him. 'I gotta get to Tohru. Gotta get to Tohru.' Kyo says to himself.

He runs to the market, hoping to find her while she's buying the food for Shigure and Yuki's dinner. He does, he sees her. She's buying…… Leeks.

Dun dun dun.

Well, I am sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter. But, since school is getting over with, I will probably have more time to type up my chappies. Oh, yeah, and I almost forgot, if you like Inuyasha, and think Kikyo should rot in hell, then check one of my "sister's" fanfics, I admit, it's not very good, but it is her very first fanfic so bear with me please. But anyway, her username is inuyashakagome4everkikyodead4ever, or something like that. The story is, The Unknown Girl. Please check it out and review, it would be very appreciated. Oh, and this is not an orange haired boy that is unconscious, sitting next to me, holding my hand. It is a dummy, a figment of your imagination.

"dummy": unnh, my head.

Ivy: your not supposed to be awake yet! Uh, bye bye for now everybody!

"dummy": (gets hit in the head with BD and is knocked out once again.)

Kyo-kun93


End file.
